


Lasting Ripples

by Ebony_McCloud



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_McCloud/pseuds/Ebony_McCloud
Summary: Though Mipha had been taught the importance of duty, she still struggled to understand why her older brother had to leave. And how was she supposed to understand why he never came back?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApophisRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApophisRising/gifts).



" _Has anyone told you that I am incredibly grateful for you and that you are the most adorable little sister ever?! Because I am, and you are!"_

_Though she had awakened long before the sun had crested over the highlands that surrounded the gleaming city that the Zora called home, the day was still passing far too quickly for the young Zora Princess. The sun was already halfway across her field of view, meaning that she only had a few more hours to spend with her older brother before they would be attending dinner. After that, Muzu would more than likely pull her away for an evening of studies. Her father had spent considerable time convincing the Zora Elder to allow her the day off to spend with her older brother and he had relented begrudgingly._

_Sidon, the Prince of the Zora, had been named the Champion of the amphibious race only a few months prior. In that time, Mipha had lost her best and only real friend as all of her older brother's free time was now taken up by training with the giant, animal-like machine that rested in the East Reservoir Lake. When he wasn't training to defend their people, he was attending to his duties as Prince or traveling to Hyrule Castle to represent the Zora and their interests._

That meant that the young Princess only had what little scraps of time that he had left. She didn't resent him for that but she did wonder if he had any idea how much it stung that he was around so rarely. Aside from him, she only ever spent time with her father, Muzu, and Sergeant Seggin, her combat instructor. She didn't know why, but she struggled to form strong bonds with her peers.

The only exception had been a strange boy from outside the Domain. She couldn't remember much about him other than that he didn't have scales and fins, but rather skin and hair. That, and daisies.

But it had been years since then allowing most of her memory of him, whoever he was, to fade away.

Mipha graced her brother with a rare, toothy smile of her own.

Her towering brother kneeled with a laugh, pulling her into a crushing hug. "See?! Absolutely adorable!"

She had never liked the way her teeth looked. They hadn't come in full and sparkling, like Sidon's, but rather, they had come in small, with gaps between most of them. They were functional, but they certainly looked different, a fact that many had pointed out to her directly or otherwise. Her older brother; however, had always taken delight in seeing them when she smiled.

And that made her want to smile more, just like he did.

Sidon picked her up as he returned to his feet, supporting her tailfin gingerly with a hand. He had always been mindful of her abnormally long tailfin, being sure to not cause her pain by moving carelessly.

"So, tell me, little sister, how has your week been?"

"It's been okay," she answered, trying to keep the complaints out of her voice. She didn't want to waste time whining about things that couldn't be changed. "Muzu has been teaching me about our history."

"Our history, hmm?" Sidon asked as they made their way through the water-veiled streets of the Domain. Though there were many citizens out and her brother was beloved by everyone within the Domain, very few made an attempt to approach the royal siblings. Those that did were quick to halt when their eyes found her. They then, just like everyone else, would give each sibling a nod, with Mipha receiving many warm smiles. She returned them all with an abashed smile of her own as Sidon greeted them each with a wave and the sound of their own name.

"Yeah. I like it when we talk about the legends," she answered with a hushed tone during a lull in Sidon's greetings.

"The legends?" Somewhere, deep down, she knew that he could have told her more about any of the legends that Muzu had taught her, but she was excited that he was giving her the opportunity to share what she knew. "There are many, which is your favo-?"

"My favorite is Queen Ruto!"

"Queen Ruto! A Zora heroine if ever there was one!" her brother announced for the entire Domain to hear.

"Yeah! She helped the hero seal away a great evil… Just like you!"

The peculiar energy that had suddenly filled her faded away in an instant as her brother's smile faltered for the briefest moment.

"Are you scared?" Her older brother spent his days with a ready smile for as long as she could remember. That combined with his energy had not only made him easy for anyone to connect with but had led her to believe that he was above fear. Yet now she felt an unease coming from him.

One she didn't know how to handle and it scared her more than anything had in memory.

"It's not fear," he answered quietly. "I am just sad that you have to grow up in a time like this."

"… oh."

Sidon looked down at her, a slight frown on his face as he sized her up; however, it only lasted a brief second. After the brief moment of weakness, she watched his face light up as something crossed his mind.

"Has Muzu told you the Legend of the White Scale?"

"No," the Princess answered, momentarily distracted from her concerns.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, his usual enthusiasm returning. "Then allow me to tell you the tale!"

Sidon then began to recount the story of a Zora king who left the Domain to wage war on an army of monsters that threatened his people. His queen, fearing for his life due to his lack of talent for war, created armor for him. It was no ordinary armor, as she had sown into it her own white scale in the hopes that her love would protect him.

Not long after the final battle began, the Zora King was pushed back and nearly slain on the field. However, before the killing blow could be landed, a stray ray of sunlight bounced off the white scale in the King's armor and blinded the Lizalfos. Pressing the advantage, the King recovered and routed the enemy after rallying his forces.

"That event became known as the 'Miracle of the White Scale,'" Sidon explained to an enraptured Mipha. His storytelling was nowhere near as masterful as their father's but the Princess didn't care in the slightest. "And that is why White Scales are so special to our people."

"...Have any girls made you armor?"

It felt like such an awkward question to ask yet he responded as though it were any other question. "Not yet!"

"I could give you mine… when it comes in!" she clarified quickly. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable.

"That is very sweet of you, my dear sister," Sidon replied as he set a hand on her back and rubbed it comfortingly, easing some of her tension. "But, I cannot accept yours. Your white scale is very special, the most special one in the whole world. You must save it for the man you intend to marry."

"...Okay." She leaned in, trying to hide the burning of her eyes and the lump in her throat from him.

"I am more grateful than you will ever know to have a sister as sweet and kindhearted as you."

Despite his words, she could not find it in herself to be very comforted.

Suddenly, her brother stiffened slightly before he startled her by shouting "Link?! Is that you?!"

'Link.' The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it before?

The Princess looked up, trying to use her brother's Champion sash to hide from whoever was approaching. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a very small, tight smile greeted her brother.

"It has been forever! How have you been?"

Their pale-skinned visitor shrugged before his eyes settled on her. The tautness of his face relaxed considerably, his now warm eyes greeting her silently. He reached up toward her, causing her to try and bury herself deeper in her brother's chest.

However, his hand stopped short of touching her, instead holding out a small, blue daisy for her. Her eyes widened, flicking between him and the flower repeatedly. Reaching out hesitantly, she took the flower in hand, taking hold of it as she continued to stare at him as though he were a legend come to life.

"What do we say when people do us a kindness?" her brother asked gently.

"T-thank you," she mumbled quietly as she finally looked down at the flower in her hand. Those had been the exact same kind that her friend used to bring her whenever he came to visit.

He nodded as he maintained his warm smile.

She gave him a tiny, shy smile in return.

"I had no doubts that you would remember my little sister. Thank you for that."

The deep azure pools left her and traveled up to her brother. Another nod.

There was a long moment of silence before her brother sighed. "I take it you are here for more than just a visit to old friends."

Link nodded.

"I see." Her older brother shifted against her as he knelt, placing her down just as carefully as he had picked her up. "Mipha, why don't you go find Gaddison and Kodah and play with them for a while?"

"But-"

" _I understand," she saw that he was just as sad to be leaving as she was to see him go._

" _Okay…" her fins drooped as her brother gave her one last hug before returning to his feet and guiding Link toward the throne room._

_Left utterly alone, the young girl could only stare down at the flower she held, trying and failing to make sense of all the enormous, complex emotions that flowed through her as water did a stream._


	2. Chapter 2

Rain had been falling ceaselessly for weeks now, flooding many of the areas surrounding the Domain. The overabundance of water had become such an issue that King Dorephan had issued an edict restricting travel through the surrounding rivers. So many Zora had already been washed downstream and lacked the strength to swim back to the Domain. Being an amphibious race, the Zora might have used the same pathways that the Hylian traders did; however, there was also the matter of Lizalfos populating the pathway and endangering travelers.

King Dorephan, fearing for the safety of his people, had already sent the majority of the Domain's populace down to the depths of the lower city. All that remained above were a few essential persons and their families. Being one such person, Mipha stood in the central courtyard, gazing up at a statue of a young man with the largest grin that anyone had ever seen.

In life, Sidon had indeed been the image of confidence, which the statue that had been constructed in honor of his memory captured well. It was simply unfortunate that it was the only quality of her brother's that she felt had been properly conveyed. His humor, tenderness, enthusiasm, encouraging nature, and genuine love for his people had been largely lost to memory when he had passed on over a century before.

Of course, no one had asked her what she had thought of his statue until after it had been constructed. And of course, her only real option had been to reply that she loved it, despite how lackluster she believed it to really be. Her only consolation was that her father agreed; however, he had advised her to keep such an opinion to herself as the people had needed some way to honor the Prince that they had lost.

And so, Mipha had kept her protests to herself, reflecting on them along with the pain she felt for his loss. Every night, she would bring her reflections to the foot of his memorial, keeping a silent vigil over some nameless thing as she tried to process her loss. Eventually, she had made her peace with the statue's visage, even coming to appreciate it for what it was as she continued visiting it every night.

Much to the young Princess' surprise, the ritual she had developed seemed to have been learned by her people as well.

Throughout the day, the citizens that were left would take time out of their day to visit his statue, likely bringing their prayers to him. However, as soon as she appeared at the top of the steps leading down into the courtyard, every Zora would either leave or give the memorial a wide berth. The only exception was Gaddison, Mipha's personal guard who stood silently next to the Princess for the entirety of her ritual.

This had become such a well-known custom that Hylians and other guests to the Domain could sense an unspoken rule which they obeyed as faithfully as the Zora themselves.

Despite her best efforts to assure the people that they were welcome to join her, they continued to give her space. Though she rarely voiced it, she was grateful for it. The distance created allowed her to believe that she was spending one on one time with her deceased brother, while Gaddison's presence could be the quiet companionship she needed at other times.

She had thought this particular night would be just like any other until she felt Gaddison stiffen next to her. Mipha was about to ask what was bothering her companion until she picked out the sound of quiet steps just above the pattering of rain. Turning to her left, she watched as a figure wrapped in a thick black cloak and carrying several weapons stopped next to her.

So surprised that someone would come so close, the Zora Princess momentarily forgot herself as she gawked at the cloaked individual. Thankfully, her rudeness went unnoticed by the stranger as he or she stared up at her brother's visage. Wrapped as the figure was, and with such a large hood, Mipha could only see the chin and tips of the fingers but that was enough to identify him or her as a Hylian. The stranger stared up at her brother's likeness as his or her right hand held a single daisy.

The Zora Princess was well aware that it was childish to feel more at ease simply because the Hylian held her favorite flower. Even so, Mipha found herself relaxing even as the Hylian finally turned to meet her gaze. She could just make out sad blue eyes framed by long blonde hair and sharp features. She hadn't spent much time around the elfish race but she decided that he looked rather like a male. He didn't have quite the same build she recalled them having, but she found that to be a rather positive feature. It made him less intimidating than he could have been, especially with her being incredibly small by her own race's standards.

The Hylian's head tilted as he eyed her with interest, still not saying a word. She observed as his eyes clouded over, wondering the whole time what was going through his head. She had no time to inquire as to his identity or his purpose for being there as his eyes shifted down to the flower he held. The stranger studied it, continuing to roll the stem gingerly between his fingers. Again, his head tilted as his eyes darted back up to her. Studying her with the same intensity he had the daisy before holding it out to her.

Mipha froze, staring at the small, harmless flower, unable to process the gesture. While something about the situation struck her as pleasantly familiar, it was still incredibly unorthodox. As she recalled from her studies, it wasn't unusual for Hylians to court potential mates by giving them flowers. That would be entirely inappropriate; however, it would also be rude if it were a simple greeting or sign of respect.

The Zora Princess was so lost in thought in an attempt to determine the correct response that she didn't even notice as she reached out and took hold of the daisy.

Just as Mipha noticed her actions, the hooded figure let go, using his now free hand to rub the back of his head.

The daisy was so small, and delicate, it's bright petals being battered repeatedly by the rain. Feeling for the small plant, she brought it closer to herself, holding a hand over it in an attempt to shield it from the downpour.

Looking up once again, she found the Hylian studying her just as intently as he had seconds prior. With a small nod, he turned back toward the statue and gave it one last nod as well. Then, he left just as silently as he had arrived, making his way through the street toward the stairs leading up to the throne room.

Mipha watched, still unsure of what to make of the entire incident. It wasn't until the figure had disappeared into the upper level of the Domain that her eyes once again traveled down to the small object she held. For some reason, she wanted to follow after him. To learn who he was and why he had done that.

Most of all, she wanted to know why such a small action had brought her so much comfort.

Making a decision quickly, she pulled the flower even closer to her chest. "Gaddison?"

"Yes, Lady Mipha?"

The young Princess was far too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice the quaver in her guard's voice.

"I believe we should follow him."

She left the courtyard behind, only stopping to give her brother's confident grin one last wistful look. There would be time to mourn him once again later, but only after she had found the stranger who had brought her a small flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've considered taking this idea further as there are a number of interesting changes that I would love to explore (and not just here, but with the other Champions as well.
> 
> Unfortunately, I have way too much on my plate already. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this short little thing and that you have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a good friend. I figured I might post it as he thought it was something that should be shared.
> 
> And yes, there is a part two.


End file.
